


The Sage Said So

by Anela_707



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Haruno Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bijuu - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Haruno Sakura-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Naosu Shobun, Original Character(s), Protective Haruno Sakura, Senju Clan - Freeform, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Traveling, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Warring States Period (Naruto), im bad at angst, more tags later on, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anela_707/pseuds/Anela_707
Summary: When Sakura landed in the middle of a battle and saw two people who looked annoyingly like Hashirama and Madara, she started cursing Sasuke to hell.Who did that prick think he was shoving a hand through her chest and apparently sending her back in time?





	1. chapter one

When Sakura used to say that Sasuke had her heart in his hands this is not what she meant. The battle was finally over, Kaguya was finally sealed away so she had thought the fighting was over. But apparently Sasuke and Naruto decided right now was the best time for a pissing contest. Which means he thought it necessary to shove his damn hand through her right boob and without enough chakra to heal herself she resigned to her fate. 

She thought about all the things she’d never get to do. She’d never get to start a family. She wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Ino or Tsunade. She would never get to tell her parents how much she loved them. Never get to tell Naruto how sorry she was for how she treated him when they were younger. That was until sakura noticed the Genjustu around her.

'Bastard' She thought with a nasty sneer on her face.

She fluctuated her chakra and noticed she was falling out of a giant whole in the sky. She flipped herself in the air and towards the ground. She noticed the ground coming fast and channeled Chakra to her hand. She was falling into what seemed to be a battle between Shinobi. When she finally reached the ground she punched it to soften her blow. The ground rumbled and fell apart as she pulled herself out of the rubble, she noticed everybody looking at her. She stood up and looked around until she met the eyes of a surprised Hashirama and Madara. She groaned out loud and started stomping her foot. She unconsciously channeled chakra into her foot and the ground started cracking under the pressure.

"Why? Why me? This is bullshit." Sakura yelled into the sky as she shook her fist. "Take me back now you piece of shit!" As she was yelling she didn't notice the Uchiha that snuck up behind her. When she finally noticed him it was right as he was about to put a kunai in her heart. Thinking fast she turned around grabbed his extended arm and swung him into a tree across the clearing. He flew through several trees before stopping. She looked around the clearing once more before looking at Hashirama and Madara again. She let out a huff of air before turning and walking over to them.

"Where are we?" With that question several members of both families go to attack Sakura. She flipped of the one nearest to her and slammed her heel into his back. By the looks of it he's a Senju. She didn't have much time to ponder because the sword coming at her was dangerously close to cutting off her head. She grabbed it and with superior strength and ripped it from the hands of the wielder and broke it over her knee. She threw the left over piece of blade at an Uchiha and pinned him to a tree. She flickered through the mass of people and managed to knock a little under dozen out with medical chakra. She didn’t want to kill them after all, who knew how that would effect the time line? She had just about fifteen left when a bright light flashed of the clearing. When the light dimmed down there stood the Sage of Sixth Paths in all of his glory. Everybody was shocked at the new arrival and stood there tense. He looked around the clearing until his eyes found Sakura's. 

"Ah I see my jutsu worked correctly." He said softly while looking down at her. Sakura felt her anger grow. How _dare_ he act like everything was fine? everything was certainly not fine and she would let her feelings on the matter be known.

" _YOU_ SENT ME HERE?" She screamed at him. He seemed to be the only one other than her surprised at her volume. The others couldn't believe she would yell at an obviously higher being. She picked up a piece of earth roughly the size of a small house and threw it at him. When it was about to reach him it stopped midair and was set gently on the ground by an invisible force.

"Ah yes I should have known you were going to act like this." He said with a small knowing smile. She made rude gestures at him which failed to insult him. He just chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Yeah yeah I’m coming you old bag of bones.” She huffed obviously still upset. As she was about to reach him a voice stopped her. 

"STOP who are you and how did you get here?" Madara asked scowling. Sakura turned of to him with her hand on her hip and an annoyed look on her face.

"My name is Sakura and the Sage brought me here." Then she turned away and took the hand the Sage extended out to her. A bright light took of the clearing once more and they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura opened her eyes, which had fallen shut as she travelled with the sage, she noticed they where in a temple or a really fancy cave. She shook her and focused on the Sage who looked expectedly at her.

“Where are we? Why did you take me here? How di—“ She was interrupted when the sage  waved her over.

“I will explain everything but you need to be patient” She walked over and made her self comfortable on the slab of rock in ground of him. “I have an important task for you and it requires your upmost attention.”

“My name is Hogomoro and I am the sage of sixth paths, I brought you here with a jutsu which cannot be reversed.” Sakura was stunned with the information. She couldn’t go home? She had a life and family there and this dusty old sage ripped that away from her? Why her anyway? Why not Naruto he’s always been better then her at impossible missions. Although she didn’t know what the mission was, she was sure that Naruto could do it.

But who knows if he’s even still alive, maybe that prick Sasuke fucking killed him like the psycho he is. 

‘I doubt it though. They’ve always had a stronger connection with each other than I ever could. He would never kill naruto.’ Sakura thought with a bitter smile.

“Sakura focus.”Hogomoro reminded gently obviously noticing the solemn look on her face.

“Ah yes you stole me from my life, booted me a hundred or so years back in time and have a mission for me.” She slouched forward and crossed her arms glowering at him.

“I’ve seen your future Sakura, it’s bleak and lifeless. You get pregnant with a beautiful child then force yourself into a loveless marriage with a man that’s tried to kill you multiple times.” Sakura inhales sharply at that.”He leaves you and your daughter for years.He shows up only when he needs you and you end up sacrificing your life for him.You hate the thought of a life like that don’t you?”

And the fact is, she really did hate that life. No matter how much she thought she had improved she would always be destined to die for him. But now she had a chance. One thing still bugged her, something she had to know.

“What’s her name? My daughter.”She asked quietly.Hogomoro smiled softly at her.

“Sarada, she looked like you but with Uchiha coloring.” Sakura smiled and shed a few tears for the beautiful baby girl that she would never be able to meet.

“So the mission?” She asked after coughing light and wiping her tears. Now was not the time to be dwelling on could haves.

“I’m want you to find the bujii, convince them to be sealed in this scroll and then seal them in the moon.”Sakura looked at him for a long moment.

“Absolutely fucking not.” She shook her and turned away from him. He sighed and closed his eyes.”That’s a death wish not a damn mission! Why didn’t you send naruto the bujii fucking love him. If anyone could do it, it would be him!”She stood and yelled in his face. Slowly getting angrier.

“Naruto and Hashirama are both reincarnations of Ashura therefore they share the exact same chakra and cannot be alive at the same time. So I must insist it be you.” He said waiting for her to calm down.

“Fine whatever. My life was going to fucking suck anyways. Why not try to save the world before dying a horrible death via chakra creations.” She seethed throwing her hands up the air. Her tone filled with sarcasm.”Cause fuck it right? Who gives a shit about a seemingly impossible job. Of course this wouldn’t be impossible if you had some godly power up, but, sure send the girl from the civilian family to to a clan kids job.” She was pacing now and slowly loosing control of her tightly held chakra. As she continued to pace the cave began to shake. She was causing a mini earthquake with uncontrolled chakra.

“Ah shit shit shit!”She shouted as quickly rounded up her loose chakra.She heard The Sage huff out a laugh and whipped around to face him.

“I was about to get to that part.” He said still laughing lightly. She paused and looked at him.

“I have decided since I brought you here against your will that I should give you a gift.” He continued eyes softening when he looked at her. ”I have decided that I should increase you chakra stores to, let’s same almost as much as naruto in 6 tailed mode.” He paused waiting for her reaction, he also had another gift but that would come much later. Sakura choked on air and had to sooth her throat with medical chakra.

“What?”She croaked out.She couldn’t believe it. She would be so much more powerful with the much chakra.

“But I’m afraid I’ll have to put it in a seal so that it will slowly trickle in and not destroy your coils.”Sakura nodded. That made sense to her, that much chakra all at once would cripple her.

“Where will the seal be? How will I incorporate the chakra into my normal stores?”She question slowly getting more excited.

“The seal will be on the back of your neck in the exact same shape and color of your Byakugou.”Sakura nodded.”You will also have to meditate every night to speed up the incorporating process.“

“Is there anything else I should know?”He nodded.

“You must capture the beasts in order. The scroll with only allow a gradual power increase. So it must go from weakest to strongest.” He explained handing the scroll to her. She took it and quickly put it in her hip pouch.

“Okay I think I’m ready where will you drop me off?” She inquired looking at him. He smiled.

“I think I’ll drop you off at the border between fire and sand.” He said with humor in his voice and a flash of light took of the cave and once again she was free falling.

‘God fucking _DAMN_ it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you can figure out the second gift?


	3. Chapter three

‘God fucking DAMN it.’ Sakura growled as she fell closer to the ground. Just like last time there was a group of people in a clearing, but there was wagons so it was obviously civilians. Sakura let out a sigh as the tree came into reaching distance. She quickly pushed chakra into her hand and grabbed onto a tree branch. She flipped around that one then let go and swung to a lower one. She does this one more time before she jumps to the ground. 

When she lands there is not a sound and the civilians don’t know she’s here. Sakura walks to their campsite and taps the shoulder of the first person she see’s. He’s tan with sunny blonde hair. He quickly turns around, looks down at her then tenses. She notices he has eyes similar to that of Temari’s. Sakura wonders if maybe this is a past relative.

“Excuse me but do you know by any chance how to get to Suna?” She tries to ask politely but is afraid that it’s sounds rude because he looks absolutely disgusted. He steps away to put more distance between him and her.

“I don’t speak with your kind.” He sneered and walked away. Sakura was a little confused andgetting pissed. What was this guys problem? Then she realized that she was dressed like a  ninja . Of course, that makes perfect sense. She remembers reading once in her academy days that the civilians hated the ninja for constantly destroying and killing people in the crossfire of their battles.

She runs after the man and calls for him. When she catches up with him he seems angrier than before.

“I think you have the wrong impression of me, I’m a medical ninja and I need help getting to Suna.” Sakura informs him. He looks straight at her waves at her to follow him. She complies immediately. Following after him she notices all the sneers sent her way but, with the sneers also comes curious looks.

Suddenly the man in front of her stops and shehas to throw herself back to not knock into him. It seems he’s stopped in front of a tent.

“This is Motomeru Tamotsu, he’s the leader of the caravan and will decide if you are allowed to accompany us back to Suna.” He says, then pulls back the flap on the tent. As they go into the tent Sakura sees a older man in his forties. Greying black hair and bright auburn eyes. She assumes this is Tamotsu and is surprised at how friendly he looks for the leader of a caravan. He’s obviously a skilled merchant if he can get multiple wagons. She would know being the daughter of two of Konohas most valuable merchants. Sakura is brought out of her thoughts by a cough.

“Sabaku-kun tells me you wish to travel with us to Suna.” Tamotsu states with hard eyes and steel in his voice. Sakura nods.

“What’s in it for us? With you here our chances of being attacked by enemy ninja increase tenfold.” Sakura begins to understand what she needs to do.

“I’m a combat medic and from a different land. I have made no enemies as of yet and could help Incase of an attack. I can heal virtually any would and there’s not a lot of people who could outdo my strength.” As she lists off her skills she notices Tamotsu start to get giddy.

“How strong are you?” He askes with a sparkle in his eyes. Sakura grins too. This she can do, impress men with her ability to break unbreakable objects.

“Follow me.” Sakura then walked side of the tent and walked to a boulder she had noticed on there walk here. When she got there she stopped at the base of the rock. When Tamotsu finally caught up there was a crowd.

“So you can break this boulder?” He asks clapping his hands with an elated smile. Sakura smiled mischievously, shes going to surprise the hell out of all of them.

“I’m going to do better than that.” She announces with a grin.Then she picked the boulder up. One handed. Ignoring the whispers that broke out she threw it up in the air and punched it. It split right down the middle. But she miscalculated and one piece managed to fly and hit someone.

There was a shout of pain and Sakura sprung to action. Locating the voice in the crowd she raced over. It was young boy 12-13 years old and he had a cut from his left shoulder blade to the middle of his forearm. It was an inch and a half deep and bleeding profusely. She called chakra to her hands and ran it over the wound. In the split second that this happened a group formed and watched her with cautious eyes.

“I’m going to numb your arm then burn out the dirt that got in, ok?” She asked and he nodded. ”This will not hurt at all.” With that she started healing him. She numbed his entire arm and the ran to finger over the wound to sort of cauterize it. When she effectively burned out any germs she worked on closing the wound. Once the wound was closed she sat him up and made sure his arm wasn’t numb anymore.

“Do you do feel any pain?” He shook his head and stared at her in wonder. Just as she was about to help him stand up he grabbed her arm.

“How did you do that? I thought you were a ninja.” His question was met with the agreement of the surrounding crowd. They too wanted to know how she did that.

“I AM a ninja, but what you would call me is a combat medic. I spent years studying to become and doctor and then I learned how to use chakra, the green light you saw come out of my hands, to aid it. I’m probably the only person alive who knows how to do this.” And what she said wasn’t wrong. All the people who know how to do this aren’t alive yet. She looks at the crowd and is met with surprised looks. Sakura understands though, these people have only ever seen the destructive power of chakra. Then Sakura starts to feel sad. They’ve only ever known Ninja to kill, never to protect them.

Suddenly she feels the boys weight shift off of her. When she looks over he is already standing. She moves to push her self up when he grabs her hands. With surprising strength considering her body weight he pulls her up. As moves to balance herself she notices him bowing.

“Thank you for healing me!” She blushes bright red and her eyes soften. She grabs his face and pulls it up to her. She brushes his hair back and looks him deep in the eye.

“I’m sorry for all the suffering the clans have put your people through. The job of a ninja is to protect and they haven’t been doing that. Dragging civilians into petty squabbles? That’s not what we were trained for. They should not call themselves ninja. They put unnecessary fear of ninja into you and that should not have happened. For that I am deeply sorry.” Then Sakura got on her knees and bowed her head. She felt her head pulled up and was met with a big gaped tooth smile.

“It fine! As long as there’s ninjas like you we can hope for peace.” He says and Sakura also smiles. She gets up and look down at him.

“What’s your name? I’d like to know the name of the brave warrior who I’ve healed.”

“Anzen Motomeru! My dad runs the caravan.” Sakura’s eyes widen. She shoots her head to Tamotsu and he’s smiling. He walks over to them.

“Well boys I think it’s time to go. We have to escort this little lady to Suna don’t we?” He tells everyone with a smile. Everybody cheers and Sakura smiled. Everybody starts packing up and in no time there ready to go. Shes pulled to the front of the line of wagons.

“Do you think you could protect the caravan? We would pay you for your service.” Tamotsu asks.

”Of course I have to repay you for escorting me to Suna don’t I?” With that they set off.


End file.
